I'm Not A Toy Draco
by sevenfawm
Summary: This is the story about Dani, a halfblood wizard's, whose mother died when he was young. His muggle father drifts into despair, and they go broke. His father lies to Dumbldore so he does not have to go to Hogwarts. Malfoy's hear of his fathers lies, and adopts Dani to teach him magic like his pureblood mother instead of living in muggle squalor. (Re-write of my old fanfiction.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cash, Rain, and Memories

"No. We will teach him at home."  
The lie seemed to come easily to the younger man, as he looked at the shorter -though still rather tall in stature- older man.  
"But most magical children do not study at home...though it is not unheard of, but the mother..."  
The older man trailed off as he crained his neck around the younger man to see inside the house; trying to catch a glimps of the child they spoke about. As he did so, bright eyes peerd at him from around a corner, and a tuft of red hair was just visible as the child stared at the white haired stranger.  
"Dani will learn from a relative. Thank you for your visit, Professor Dumbledor."  
The old man, known as Dumbledor, stroked his beard as he peered over his half moon spectacles at the younger man. He looked as though he were about to open his mouth, but meerly nodded as the door was shut hard in his face. A small pop, and he was gone as the red headed child slipped back into the bedroom.

Hard times.  
Harder than should be expected for a child so young who had already lost so much. Danielle, named by his mother who had assumed he would be a girl at birth, sat in the living room watching another storm roll closer. The window slightly ajar, as he watched the barren field in front of his small home turn from a tawny brown into a rich chocolate color as it started to rain. The earth released that heavenly sent that he loved so much, reminding him of that day that the old man came to his home, and asked to speak with his father. He had only caught a glimpse, but he seemed so odd in the dark navy robe that had countless stars. That memory seemed like a dream all these years later.  
"Maybe the rain will make the plants grow."  
He jumped at the sound of his father behind him, looking out the window just as he did, but not with the same feeling. His father always spoke of the same things, and repeated them over and over, but nothing ever grew in the field in front of them; they almost always were hungry. The young man he had been four years prior was no more. His father had deep lines in his face, and the thinning blonde hair was almost white. His eyes, which matched his sons in the deep ocean-like hue, had a sadness in them, and always looked tired. Dani had none of his fathers looks besides those eyes. Where his father's hair was blonde his was a vibrant auburn, falling over his shoulders in messy curls like his mother. It if were not for his eyes he would be a spitting image of his mother. The same feminine features, and the same small spattering of freckles across his face.  
He hated how he looked.  
Every time he looked in the dingy mirror in the bathroom he was reminded of his mother, and a pang of loneliness hit him. Ever since that day he had been excited at the promise of learning what the old man had talked about. Even if he did not understand. Wizard. The word he did not understand. The old man Dumbledor could not mean a magical being like those in his picture books that had long been sold for food money. The lessons never came, and his life slowly had dwindled into a place of hunger and disdain. His sullen face only ever lit up with the rain, and maybe a part of him had hoped that he would see the old man again, and he would come bringing another letter with that golden seal his father had broken four years ago. He remembered how quickly his father read through it, and had sneered and handed it back to Dumbledor. He never came back, and Dani wondered if he knew his father had lied.

As the rain started to get heavier he saw a car at the end of the lane turn into their drive. He watched as it started down the winding road, and finally came to stop in front of their small house. They never got visiters, and his heart skipped a beat. He found himself hoping it was that old man so many years ago come back to claim him.  
"Oh...Oh no."  
His father jumped, and he heard him swallow hard as he moved from the window. He repeated the words again.  
"oh no...oh no...Dani go to your room...and don't come out till I call."  
The command was harsh, and as his father started to fret about the living room he slunk back to his bedroom, but kept the door open a hair.  
"They were supposed to come next week!"  
He heard his father screech as he kept glancing from his father to the window. There was a knock at the door and he saw his dad jump slightly at the noise, and rush forwards to answer it quickly. He bowed deeply to the man on the other side of the doorway, and moved to let him in.  
On the other side stood a tall pale man with silvery blonde hair, and an air of importance that bordered on pomposity.  
"Thomas."  
The voice was cold, and he spoke down his nose at Dani's father. Behind him stood what looked like two pigs disguised as humans, ugly, and bruitish. The pale man spoke again before his father could open his mouth. Thomas was trembling. He was hunched over in a half bow still, looking older than he really was.  
"L-Lucius...I...I did not expect you so soon."  
The man snarled, and looked at him with disgust at being addressed as such.  
"Lord Malfoy to you...muggle."  
He hissed with annoyance.  
"We did not expect my house elf to be removed so soon...and the new one...Draco doesn't like him, and wants his friend as was promised. I heard your only heir was a wizard. I was surprised considering your background being entirly muggle, but his mother was a pure blood, so it probably made its way there...thankfully. Has he been trained? Draco said he has never seen the boy at Hogwarts."  
 _Hogwarts_  
Dani turned his head so he could see better, not daring to open the door any more, but he wanted to know more! This man must have been a wizard! That was why he walked like he owned the world. The word run in Dani's ears. He knew he was different, but he...a wizard? His father never talked about it, but he could do strange things.  
"Magic..."  
The words whispered out of his mouth as though they were a wish. This was what he had been dreaming of since that old man came.  
"N-no...my lord...h..his relatives did not want anything to do with me...not after her...her..."  
He looked worried to say it. He knew his father never talked about their mother and how she died. She just did not come home one day. She was ill, almost constantly, but he never said why she had died. It was not long after his fourth birthday. He knew his father had asked before Dumbledor came to visit, but he was told to keep quiet, and never said anything to the old wizard.  
"Oh how pitiful. You knew his mother was a pure blood! Did you never mention the child, or did that just slip your mind you oaf?!"  
The anger that was plastered over Lucius' face was more apparent in his voice. He raised it slightly when he spoke again.  
"Any of the pure blood families would have gladly taken the boy from a muggle home, and raised him well! Angelica's family had great allies, and had strong ties with ours. We would have taken him in, but you probably never went to their homes did you?! Probably sent letters out, and lied about the child's abilities, but you can not lie to me. Rumors spread like wildfire, Thomas, and yours is rather large."  
His father was cowering, and wringing his hands over and over. He did not deny it for a few moments, and finally, barely above a whisper, spoke.  
"I...I did not want him to leave...I was afraid...after...after the rumors...about...you-know-who..."  
This seemed to anger Lucius even more. He now stared at Thomas like a bug that needed to be squashed, or a stain on a shirt.  
"He leaves with us now. The contract is still the same, but he will learn how to be a true wizard, and unlike this pitiful squalar, he will want for not...fetch him."  
Then there his father was. Standing over him after wrenching open the door. Causing Dani to fall backwards onto the floor.  
"What does he mean dad?"  
The words were soft, but his voice still cracked with fear. Though he were to leave this place, what had he meant by contract? He was half dragged to the living room, and his father made him stand straight.  
"He is so short...are you sure he is a boy?"  
The words came out in an amused tone as Lucius took Dani's face in his hands, and turned it left and right.  
"Exactly like her...pitty about the eyes...he would have looked better without the muggle part of him."  
He let go and snapped his fingers. one of the large pig-like brutes pulled him over behind Lucius who conjured a piece of paper out of thin air, but Dani did not see how.  
"The boy for 10,000...muggle dolars. As promised."  
He stated as his father snatched the paper and signed greedily. He felt his world crack.  
Had he just been sold?!  
"What is he talking about dad?"  
His voice broke even worse than in the bedroom as he looked around Lucius to his father who was hungrily looking into the bag Lucius Malfoy had just handed him.  
"You are lucky boy. Your father has just signed over his custody rights to you. You will want for nothing, and will learn how to be a propper wizard. Just like my son. We have legally adopted you...as the muggles say."  
Lucius had turned around, and now Dani had a clear view of the paper, and what looked like a short stick in his free hand. Dani watched as he touched the end of the wood to the paper, and for a moment he thought it would catch fire, but instead a glowing emblem appeared to have been burned onto the paper.  
"The deal is struck, you are now my charge. Lets go."  
He did not remember yelling, but as he fought the two men's grasp, he felt a shock as he was slapped across the face, and was shoved into the car. The rain. He did not feel the rain as it hit his face. He was crying as he looked out the window, barely able to make out his father closing the door to his home without looking at him.  
The rain continued to fall harder.  
Washing away the fact that he ever lived there.  
His future unknown, and his heart longing more than ever for his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Manor

He did not hear much of what Lucius said as they continued onwards. It was not till he was bumped by one of the large men sitting next to him did he look to Lucius.  
"As I was saying...I'm sure Dumbledor has already been informed about your change in who is taking charge of you...I made sure of that with that seal."  
He smirked to himself like it was a great deed he had just done.  
"You will probably be put in Draco's year...how old are you?"  
The question was much friendlier than those he had posed his father, and this made him a bit nervous. Why was he being so nice to him? Wasn't he basically just bought like a slave?  
"Don't be afraid, speak up. You are my adopted charge, and a wizard. You muggle father was not worth my time. Is that what you fear? That I will treat you like him?"  
He laughed a sort of haughty laugh before continuing.  
"no...you are worth more than a filthy muggle."  
"But...haven't...didn't...you paid for me like a slave..."  
The words were soft, and rolled out his mouth before he could even realize it. There was a soft smirk on Lucius' face as he looked at him.  
"No. You are no house elf. Muggle's call it adoption...something you have to pay for. This deal was struck up long ago...after I found out that you father had been solisiting money for his "muggle" son from Angelica's side of the family. No. You will want for naught, and be treated like a wizard should."  
It stung to hear his mothers name, but he felt a little better over the fact that he was not a slave.  
"I'm 15...what's...whats a house elf?"  
Lucius smilled, and ignored his question.  
"When do you turn 15?"  
"April 11th."  
There was a pause.  
"What is a house elf?"  
Lucius seemed to be turning this over in his head for a moment before he ignored the question again.  
"yes I'm sure you will be put into Draco's year...OWL's are 5th year, and I don't think Dumbledor would dare let you try and take them without any magic under your belt. Plus only learning 3 years would not be as hard as 4...seeing as we have plenty of time till then."  
He paused again.  
"You will see what a house elf is soon...we are almost there."

He pointed out the window after what seemed like several hours, though it were only a few minutes. In front of the car he saw a large iron fence that seemed to strech on as high as the house. Large hedge rows that were perfically trimmed kept the rest of the yard from view, almost as tall as the fence. As they aproached Lucius pulled his wand out, and flicked it quickly in a strange motion which opened the gate.  
"Draco will be home fro winter break...any questions about the wizard world can be asked to him. You will recieve private tutoring from This month till September...packing three years into nine months should not be too much trouble if you are schooled very day...I will need to write to the ministry about your schooling...I'm sure Dumbledor has already messaged them...Enrollment into a school after being taught at home since 11 is not done often."  
He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Dani, but he piped up anyway.  
"But I haven't been learning since 11..."  
Lucuis smiled again.  
"Yes you have. I have been seeing to it. This is what we will tell the ministry...I'm sure that old coot has not said a word about your lack of schooling...your father did lie to him...and he is foolish enough to buy that."  
Lucius stepped out of the car. The chill of the air surprised him. It had been a tiny bit warmer at his home...why was it so cold here.  
"Where...where are we?"  
Lucius Malfoy looked down at the boy, seeming to think about the question before smiling a cheasure smile.  
"England, Danielle. Mafoy Manor."  
He gasped, how had they traveled that far within minutes?! Was it when he was not paying attention to what Lucius was saying?  
"How...how did we get from Ireland to here so fast?!"  
He did not hear the answer, for he had looked up to the manor. It was huge. The words that Lucius had said earlier rolled around his head.

 _You will want for naught, and will be treated like a wizard should._

This. This was all he ever wanted since that day Dumbledor came to his house. It finally struck with him that magic was real, as real as the falling snow. Looking from the top of the house he saw the large double doors open, and what looked like a child moved out of the way for a slender woman with hair was light as the man standing next to him walk out, along with a boy with the striking image of his father.  
"Narsissa!"  
The words flowed out of Lucius' mouth as he went to his wife, and kissed her, before turning back to Dani.  
"Narsissa, this is Danelle."  
The woman looked as cold as Lucius had when he was speaking to his father.  
"I thought Angelica had a boy..."  
"He is a boy...I told you he said he looked exactly like his mother."  
She walked over to him, cold, and calculating she looked him over. Staring the longest at his eyes, and then to his hair.  
"He could pass for a Weasly...Pity he does not have Angelica's eyes."  
She said softly as she stood next to her husband. The blonde boy peeked around his mother, coming to stand in front of them both.  
"Pretty one arn't you?"  
He said with a smirk scowling slightly at the sight of the way Dani dressed.  
"Are you sure he's a wizard? He looks like a filthy muggle to me."  
Dani scowled, he was has rude and cold as both his parents.  
"I'm not a...wait...whats a muggle? I'm not filthy..."  
He trailed off as he looked at his clothes. He was a bit filthy, and sure he looked like a little girl, but he didn't care. He kept thinking of those words over and over, and of the school he would be going to this year.  
Draco laughed at the question, and his entire demeanor seemed to change.  
"A muggle is a non-magic folk. Like your father I assume. Come on then lets go..."  
With a final glance at Narsissa and Lucius he was dragged up the stairs by the younger blonde who started firing off questions at him left and right.  
"How old are you?"  
"Why didn't you go to Hogwarts?"  
"Why do you look like a girl?"  
"How do you know you are a wizard?"  
They went on and on and on. Dani was taken aback as they stood in the foyer for a moment, and he was able to answer a few questions.  
"Im 14, my birthday is in April. My father said I was going to be taught at home, that's why I didn't go. I don't look like a girl! I've just never cut my hair. Dumbledor told my dad...and I can do things..."  
He didn't answer the others because he lost track of what was asked, and Draco, looking a bit satisfied smirked.  
"I'm still 13. I don't turn 14 till june. For someone older than me you are shorter."  
He said comparing their heights with his hands. His head reach to Draco's eyebrows.  
"Maybe that's why you look like a girl...well that and the hair."  
He said with a smirk as Dani's face flushed, and once again he was being pulled by Draco.

They walked around the manor for a good half hour, as the younger boy told him about the house, and what each room was, and finally had dragged him upstairs to show off the bedrooms, not going into his parents room but telling him about it, and finally tugging him into his room.  
It was large, and unlike the pristine nature of the rest of the house looked untidy. There were clothing strewn on the floor, and books as well as other objects that Dani had no idea what they were. The blonde went to grab something off a shelf, and came back to show him with pride.  
"This is my wand."  
He said handing it over to the other to look at.  
"Each wand is made differently, and has different characteristics...or at lest thats what that old crackpot says. Mine is 10 inches. I don't know what that has to do with it. It's made of Hawthorn which I'm told is very finnicy so I'm lucky it does what I want it to every time."  
He smiled proudly as he took it back and went to place it on the shelf.  
"But its just a stick isn't it?"  
Draco laughed haughtily.  
"No! Each one is made with a core that makes it powerful. Mine is made with unicorn hair."  
He said smugly.  
"I think the others are Pheonix feather, and dragon heart string...there are more uncommon ones, but I never bothered learning."  
he said going to sit on his bed, and beconing the other to come sit as well. As Dani sat Draco said a strange name, and with a cracking sound the small child, or what he had thought was a child, appeared out of thin air. He jumped back onto the bed, letting out a small yelp as he looked down at the creature. How could he have thought it a child?! It was short, had buldging eyes that looked watery, and grayish brown skin that sagged slightly. A long nose sat on its face, and it had bat-like ears that were droopy. It looked like something a child drew.  
"Get us refreshments. I want tea, and he, who is now another Lord of this manor and you will obey him, wants..."  
Draco trailed off and looked at Dani, his face changing from stern and cold to neutral as he looked at him.  
"Um...tea is fine...thank you..."  
Draco smirked and looked back at the creature snapping at him.  
"Two teas and cakes step on it."  
And with another cracking sound the elf was gone, and came back a moment later.  
"If the young masters need anything else I will be honored to serve."  
With that it was gone leaving Draco with the tray of tea and cakes.  
"What was that?!"  
Dani said leaping from the bed and looking at the spot where the house elf had dissapeared. Draco let out another laugh, this time it sounded more genuine like he was really amused.  
"That is a house elf. It is still so funny you don't know anything about the magic world. They serve noble magical houses like my fathers. We had another one...but he was insolent and well...he was let go."  
Draco said this through gritted teeth as though he wre not telling Dani everything, but his demeanor changed as he poured tea into the two small saucers, and handed him one cup, and a plate of cakes. He tinked the cup against the other and drank deep. Dani smiled softly and sipped the tea. It was so much better than hot water.

After the afternoon treat he was on the top of the world. He didn't care that he had been called filthy by Narsissa who insisted that he was washed thoroughly by another house elf who was called something like Twinkle, but Dani didn't understand. He tried to get the elf to repead himself, but his voice was odd, like there was a thick accent he didn't understand. He gave up trying. Watching the elf draw the bath he pulled off his shirt. He had never really looked at it close until now. It was stained. Having once been white now it was gray and yellowed. There were a few moth-eaten holes, and a frayed seam on the bottom. The house elf walked over to him while he was looking, and grabbed his hand.  
"Clothes. Bathe."  
He pointed to the bin next to the toilet, and then to the tub.  
"You want me to throw them?"  
He frowned. This was his only clothing...what would he wear?  
"You want me streaking around the house in my birthday suit?"  
The elf did not laugh like he was sure Draco would have. Instead he pointed to the shelf above the toilet that had only towels a moment ago, and now had a pile of clothes neatly folded there.  
"Oh...right..."  
With a pop the elf vanished, and he was left holding his shirt int he bathroom. Slowly he removed his trousers, and tossed both those and the shirt into the bin by the toilet. He frowned as he did this, but picked up the new clothing. The shirt was nice. It was clean and pressed. A long sleeved collard shirt in a deep green. Beneith it was a pair of jeans in a faded color, as well as a pair of black brief underwear. He smiled looking at the new clothing. They smelled so fresh, as though they had been hung to dry in the sun, but knowing that the household was magic, it was probably done with such. He moved from the toilet to the tub, it was filled with water, and a thick layer of bubbles sat on top that were different shades of pinks, blues, and greens that seemed to move in a strange way. He wondered if it was magic. Putting his hand into the water he recoiled. It was hot. Very hot.  
"Ouch."  
He hissed, and he moved to touch it lightly again, but it felt like it had cooled within moments to a hot, but perfect temperature. Smiling widely he slipped in, and sat down. The bubbles reached his shoulders, and he felt the dirt being pulled away. It was an odd feeling. As though someone were washing him. He thought for a moment before he plunged his head under the water for a few seconds feeling the same on his scalp and hair. It was amazing! The bubbles were washing his body for him. Bursting back to the surface he laughed again. They didn't sting his eyes!  
"Wow...I love magic."  
He whispered as he rubbed his arms, still wanting to do some cleaning of himself, by himself.

After about a half hour he managed to pull himself out of the bath, and watched as the water dissapeared, and the tub was cleaned from the slightly dingy looking water. Even though his water looked nasty, he felt amazing. He went to pick up a towel, and felt it jump into his hands. He did not need to run it over himself much until he was completely dry. When he finally stepped out of the bathroom, the clothing fitting him- surprisingly with his malnourished frame-perfectly, he was bombarded by the same house elf.  
"Mistress wishes you to have your hair trimmed. She said it is unfitting for a wizard living in this house to look so unkempt."  
Dani frowned, and glanced above the Elf as Draco exited his room and stroll over to them.  
"What are you saying to him you sod?"  
Dani felt a bit better with Draco there. Even though the boy was haughty, and had a rather rude way of treating the creature, he felt at unease with the elf there alone with him.  
"I was telling the young master that your mother, Mistress Narsissa, wishes him to have his hair trimmed. Mistress has told me he should look the part of a pure blood wizard."  
Dani almost told him he wasn't a pure blood, but Draco had spoken first.  
"Fine then, how short? I quite like the length."  
Dani flushed at this, he didn't want to look like a girl...was that why Draco wanted him to keep his hair...because he looked like a pretty girl? Frowning he watched as the house elf bowed.  
"Mistress says above his shoulder."  
Draco seemed to be apraising Dani as the elf said this, frowning a bit before nodding curtly.  
"Well then lets go to mother."  
The elf looked like he wanted to protest, but it was too late. Draco had pulled Dani towards the stairs, and he was being half drug again down into a large room that he remembered to be called the drawing room.  
"Draco."  
His mother smiled as her son entered the room, and to Dani's surprise she smiled at him as well. Maybe it was the clothing change and shower.  
"Now look who looks like a propper wizard."  
She stated standing up and taking her wand out of a pocket that Dani did not see.  
"But..."  
She paused as she walked around him, and touched his hair with her free hand like it was still dirty.  
"This hair."  
She walked back to his front, and waved her wand in a quick motion without saying a word, and he felt as though scissors had snipped his hair. It had been down to his backside, and now he felt as it was snipped and trimmed it sat above his shoulders in a shaggy layerd style tha framed his face. After he watched the hair dissapear with another flick of Narsissa's wand, he looked up to her and touched his hair.  
"I wish you would have let me cut it shorter like your's Draco. This is so much more handsome...though still so feminine."  
She whispered the last bit, but seemed very pleased with herself. She looked from her son to Dani who was too busy touching his hair to pay attention to her words. It was so light. It felt as though it was not as frizzy as well. He looked around the room and walked over to a mirror on the wall. Draco trailed behind him as he looked at himself int he first clear mirror he had in a long time. He didn't recognize himself. The hair was well above his shoulders, and was parted from the side. It was choppy in style, but still elegant. He noticed that she had taken away a lot of his curls till there was only a slight wave in his hair. He smiled at himself, and felt better.  
"When...when will I learn magic?"  
Narcissa smiled, and moved over to the mirror next to the boy.  
"Tomorrow."  
He felt as though his whole world was changed, but this time for the better.  
Tomorrow he would be learning magic.  
Magic.


End file.
